


With Musical Guest.......Austin Moon!

by ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Austin Moon on graham norton, Gen, Social Media, Talk Shows, live performances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap/pseuds/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap
Summary: Austin Moon is special musical guest on todays episode of the Graham Norton Show!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	With Musical Guest.......Austin Moon!

**River** _ @gurlzklub5 _

Me, whenever I see Austin moon: swoons

My mother: Alyshia what the fuck

**Poppins** _ @dumbrell _

Most high school singers are tacky and jackasses and fake but I actually believe Austin moon is That Pure

**Real Ann** _ @smashSketball _

_ @dumbrell  _ I can confirm. Austin moon is a cinnamon roll I go to school with him.

**Hekted** _ @&skoot _

_ @smashSketball  _ what’s that like?

**Real Ann** _ @smashSketball _

_ @&skoot _ honestly hes rlly nice. like hes a complete dumb blonde stereotype but fuck he just walked around giving hugs 

**Flowy** _ @buddyboi _

_ @smashSketball  _ so pure my austin moon

-

Austin wasn’t sure he had ever felt so nervous. This is his biggest performance to date with a lot of adults who are a lot more important than he is.

The Graham Norton show asked him to perform.  _ Him.  _ As in almost-sixteen-year-old Austin Moon.

What makes it even  _ more  _ nerve wracking is that he’s in England by himself. Ally, Dez, and Trish had to stay home because their parents didn’t want them leaving the country. 

And Dwayne Johnson is one of the guests. Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson is going to see him sing! Live!

Him and Kevin Hart and Jennifer Lawrence and Taylor Swift. Watching him. Live.

Fuck. Austin was not sure how he was going to deal.

He sat off and out of sight in the back room, and was relatively sure the stars thought he was a studio assistant. Which he was okay with because they were  _ scary  _ Jesus.

He was shrouded by his shadows when the last person-JLaw-was called onto the stage. Austin wouldn’t be lying if his heart skipped a beat when Graham said his name as the musical guest. 

The show was entertaining the watch, Kevin Hart and The Rock has such great energy he was already hyped for the new Jumanji. Austin wasn’t sure what JLaw and Taylor Swift were promoting, but it was incredibly satisfying watching the two girls interact.

But it flew by too fast. Before he knew what was happening, he was behind stage going on in two.

He could hear Graham. “Well, now it’s about time to introduce our musical guest! Pop newcomer and internet sensation, you may not remember his name but you definitely remember him, Austin Moon!”

He ran out, the lights down low. As soon as he heard the techno beat of “Illusion”, he forgot about his anxiety and melted into the comfort in performing. He moved his feat, hit his notes. He had spared not stops for this show, testing his ability to dance while singing. There were dancers behind him, jumping with him and then joining him in his totally epic finishing pose.

Austin was grinning when the lights flashed up, the audience loudly applauding him. 

That was tiring. He was ready to just go home and fall asleep in the glory of his performance, but when he looked over Graham was gesturing at him.

They wanted him on the couch.

_ The wanted him on the couch _ .

Austin had never done a real interview before, not really doing much press for his new album besides social media. He had no idea how to deal with this.

Nevertheless, he hopped off stage and sat down next to  _ Jennifer Lawerence oh my God.  _

Graham was smiling at him, while all the other stars were applauding excitedly. Jennifer Lawrence fist bumped him.

If Austin died today he would die happy. But he wasn’t going through I die because  _ Graham Norton  _ was talking to  _ him. _

The Brit clasped his hands together. “That performance was quite lovely, wouldn’t you say?”

The Rock- _ the Rock was acknowledging his existence- _ nodded, impressed. “Yeah. I gotta say, I’ve heard of your music but never seen it. That was a treat, kid.”

“Yes, quite impressive! Especially for a..” Graham paused for a minute. “How old are you Austin?”

Austin cleared his throat, hoping none of the celebrities would notice how his voice cracks in excitement. “I’ll-ill be sixteen on the twenty-ninth.”

The host looked towards the audience, exaggerated disappointment on his face. “Sorry ladies, he’s still jailbait.”

Austin cheeks turned slightly pink and he was very pointedly ignoring the lady in the third row who let out a sad sigh. 

“So what’s it like? Being teen star?”

Austin looked around, feeling more self-conscious than he had before. “Well-I, uh, I do the normal things like homework. And I hang out with my friends, I play basketball. I just, sometimes go and perform on like weekends and stuff.”

Graham looked at him. “Like a double life?”

Austin nodded. Jennifer Lawrence looked over at him and said, “like a stripper?” Which enflicted a large laugh from the audience. 

The Rock looked at him. “He’s not old enough to be a stripper, more like Robin.”

Hart turned his eyebrows up at The Rock. “Robin? Why Robin?”

“Too young to be Batman.”

Graham just looked over at him. “Well that was a  _ very  _ enlightening conversation. What I’m wondering is how your classmates react to being in Geometry with teen star Austin Moon.”

Austin scratched his head. “They’re kind of underwhelmed I guess? If they’re impressed they don’t really tell me so, the only time they mention anything is if someone really famous starts following me on Twitter?”

“No secret admirers?”

Austin laughed. “No secret admirers.”

**-**

**YouTube Comments Section**

_ Tom Chandler _

No one:

Austin Moon: Im A nOrMaL hIgHsChOoL kId

_ See more replies _

_ Puppyprincess6969 _

Austin lookd so unconfortable tehre, i felt reallt bad

_ Undertheseeds _

Puppyprincess6969 is austin usually like that? He looked so uncomfortble

_ SeethelightYT _

Undertheseeds hes usually not, he was probably just intimidated. His first talk show appearance is in england and with Jlaw, Kevin Hart, Swifitie, and the rock. 

_ See more replies _


End file.
